Quelques mots de Sherwood
by Nanthana14
Summary: DRABBLE : Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Collusion (106 mots)**

Faire croire à une entente, faire espérer au shérif ce pacte, cette **collusion** tacite entre eux pour retrouver Robin et le tuer. Au départ, c'était surtout pour se sortir de cette prison et s'éviter la corde. Il se moquait bien de l'un comme de l'autre. Il avait toujours été seul de toute façon, mais maintenant, maintenant c'était différent. Les choses avaient changé. C'était peut-être la fatigue, mais il avait craqué, avouant à cet homme les liens qui les unissaient et il n'avait pas été rejeté, bien au contraire. Alors, oui, il allait jouer de cette fausse **collusion** pour l'aider réellement, il s'en été fait le serment.

...

 **2.** **Echalier (112 mots)**

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, définitivement s'était ridicule. Vouloir se porter volontaire pour montrer à Robin qu'il n'était pas qu'un lâche état la pire des idées qu'il avait eu. Will accéléra pour éviter de se faire rattraper, mais il était à pied et les hommes du shérif étaient en train de gagner du terrain sur lui, mètres après mètres. Le jeune homme tenta de calmer sa respiration et agrippa l' **échalier** en fasse de lui. Il l'escalada précipitamment plongeant dans le pré pour se faufiler dans le troupeau et essayer de disparaître à la vue des soldats avinés qui tentaient de le rattraper. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il était volontaire.

...

 **3.** **Joug (121 mots)**

La liberté, le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée, c'était si étrange pour Will. Lui qui avait toujours vécu sous le **joug** d'un plus puissant, avouer leur lien à ce frère, qu'il avait tant essayé de détester en vain, avait des conséquences inattendues. Il s'était senti si mal à l'aise les premiers jours, lorsque Robin lui avait dit, qu'il avait le droit de dormir tard pour rattraper les trop longues heures de sommeil qui lui manquait. Il trouvait si étrange qu'on lui prépare à manger ou qu'on lui parle avec respect. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait fini par lui avouer, il avait besoin d'avoir un frère, de ne plus être seul et ça aussi, il l'avait.

...

 **4.** **Jocrisse (119 mots)**

Benêt… Nigaud… **Jocrisse** … Oh, il en avait entendu des insultes toute son enfance, quand il avait dû se battre ou voler pour survivre. Cela l'avait touché au début et puis, il s'y était fait. On le prenait pour un idiot et un marginal, personne n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à lui, à part Fanny dont le bon cœur l'interdisait de voir quiconque greloter de froid dans la neige. Il neigeait aussi aujourd'hui. Will regardait les flocons par la fenêtre, mais tout était différent. Pas d'insultes… Sa tête était appuyée contre l'épaule de Robin, qui lui parlait de leur père. Il était au chaud, détendu et quand il finit par s'endormir, son frère l'attira doucement contre lui pour le veiller.

...

 **5.** **Krak (104 mots)**

C'est en entendant le mot **krak** que Robin perdit le fil de la conversation. Il se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs, revoyant devant ses yeux les hautes forteresses bâties en Terre Sainte. Le **krak** des Chevaliers étaient splendide, majestueux, un chef d'œuvre de la l'art militaire. Les croisades ne lui manquaient pas, trop de souffrances, trop de stupidité là-dedans, mais ce mot lui rappelait combien il avait été émerveillé le premier jour, en se retrouvant aux pieds de ces murailles élancées. Une petite tape de Marianne sur son bras le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- Tu es toujours avec nous mon aimé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Masure (112 mots)**

Will avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, la première fois où il accompagna son frère et son épouse au château du roi Richard pour lui rendre hommage. Il savait que le bâtiment serait somptueux, mais lui qui avait grandi dans une **masure** délabrée, ne s'était jamais imaginé se retrouver au milieu d'un tel luxe. Robin lui lança un regard amusé avant de poser sa main sur son menton pour lui faire fermer la bouche en murmurant.

\- Essaie de ne pas t'évanouir !

Cette simple phrase le ramena directement à la réalité et le regard courroucé qu'il lança à son frère chassa ses pensées et fit sourire plus grand son aîné.

...

 **2.** **Nonobstant (101 mots)**

Vivre dans un château avait du bon, notamment concernant la qualité des repas. Lui qui avait connu la faim, celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous prive de vos forces, il était heureux de ne plus avoir à se poser de questions là-dessus. **Nonobstant** , avoir changé de classe impliquait aussi des obligations et le premier jour où Robin le chargea de trancher un différent foncier entre deux paysans du village qui se jetaient à le tête tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, Will en vint à se demander si, au final, il ne préférait pas sa vie d'avant.

...

 **3.** **Oripeaux (104 mots)**

Robin savait que tout reposerait sur leur capacité à se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Alors, comme à son habitude, il enfila des **oripeaux** de mendiant, car personne n'osait regarder un mendiant droit dans les yeux, ce qui le protégerai de ses ennemis et, après un dernier conseil à ses amis, il s'appréta à se diriger en direction de la cité, s'immobilisant quand une main se posa sur son bras. Robin sursauta et se retourna, croisant le regard inquiet de Will qui murmura à voix basse.

\- Surtout ne te fais pas tuer.

\- Toi non plus, lui répondit Robin.

...

 **4.** **Radieux (114 mots)**

En ce jour de fête, il faisait un soleil **radieux** et le beau temps, couplé à la préparation des festivités mettaient les gens de bonne humeur. Trop longtemps le shérif les avait fait vivre dans la misère. Alors, s'activer pour préparer le mariage de Marianne et Robin était un vrai bonheur. Will aussi était touché par cette joie collective. Le jeune homme, encore peu habitué à avoir un frère, était partout, aidant les femmes à porter les paniers de couronnes de fleurs ou le frère Tuck avec ses tonneaux. Il prenait son rôle au sérieux, se disant qu'en tant que frère, il devait faire en sorte que la fête soit la plus belle possible.

...

 **5.** **Ubuesque (111 mots)**

La situation était totalement **ubuesque**. Comment un simple nobliau sans château, un avorton capricieux et pleurnichard, parti aux croisades pour embêter son père plus que par conviction religieuse, pouvait lui donner autant de mal ? Ses frasques lui coûtaient de plus en plus cher. Le shérif était à bout, il aurait bien trucidé le premier quidam venu pour exorciser la rage que faisait naître en lui le nom de Robin de Locksley. Il devait le trouver pour le briser et pour montrer que nul ne lui était supérieur, mais cette espèce de vipère des bois parvenait toujours à lui échapper. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une exécution pour se remonter le moral.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Panique (102 mots)**

C'était dingue comme son cœur accélérait à tout rompre, comme il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de s'emballer, comme ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il parvenait si bien à les maîtriser pour tendre son arc. C'était étrange et déroutant, parce qu'il savait qu'il était en train de faire une vraie crise de **panique** , lui qui n'en avait pas fait malgré la peur et l'horreur des combats en terre sainte. Peut-être parce que cette panique là n'avait rien à voir. C'était une peur irrationnelle, une peur qu'il ne put calmer que lorsqu'il attira son frère dans ses bras, enfin sûr qu'il allait bien.

...

 **Oreiller (143 mots)**

Tout était étrange depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à Robin, depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu le shérif, depuis qu'il l'avait pleinement accepté comme son frère. Oui tout était bizarre, même le fait de se retrouver dans un lit, un vrai lit, avec un matelas moelleux et un **oreiller**. C'était si étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire ! Le jeune homme appréciait pleinement de ne plus dormir sur le sol dur ou sur une paillasse humide. D'autant plus que certains soir, quand ils se lançaient dans des discussions à ne plus en finir, Robin se laisser tomber assis à côté de lui, passant un bras sous sa tête pour le ramener vers lui. Will délaissait rapidement l' **oreiller** pour l'épaule de son aîné, discutant encore un peu avant de s'endormir paisiblement contre lui. Oui, tout lui semblait étrange, mais il y avait du bon.

...

 **Liens (189 mots)**

Il était étrange comme les **liens** pouvaient se former en une fraction de seconde. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose ou plutôt si… Il avait fallu que Will accepte, qu'il craque, exténué, tremblant de la tête aux pieds pour que tout change et pour que ce lien apparaisse d'un coup. Son frère… Son petit frère… Le jeune homme blessé, épuisé et en larmes qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes était son petit frère… Le cœur de Robin se souleva, transporté à la fois par la joie et la souffrance : la joie de n'être plus seul et la souffrance de ne pas avoir compris. Comme il avait été stupide et aveugle ! Ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était de la douleur, comme maintenant… Mais maintenant, elle allait disparaître cette douleur, parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, murmura Robin en déposant sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de son frère blottit dans ses bras. Je suis là…

Oui, certains **liens** ne nécessitaient que quelques secondes pour se créer.

...

 **Brouillard (130 mots)**

Will aimait le **brouillard**. C'était normal, le brouillard le dissimulait aux autres. Il dissimulait comment il se sentait, comment il se sentait perdu lui-même dans la grisaille depuis qu'il avait craqué, depuis qu'il avait avoué à Robin qu'ils étaient frères tous les deux. C'était un instant de paix, mais comment il pouvait s'encombrer d'un frère, lui aurait tant à faire avec le mariage et Marianne. Will frémit, baissant la tête et sursautant lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre la poitrine de la personne qui venait de le rejoindre. Robin glissa une main sur sa tête.

\- J'ai bien failli ne pas te retrouver dans ce **brouillard**.

\- Ça aurait été important ?

\- Bien sûr, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus.

...

 **Remords (114 mots)**

C'était désagréable cette impression qui ne le quittait pas, ces **remords** qui lui coupaient le souffle à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur… son petit frère… Comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir ? Pour ne pas comprendre que toute cette haine de façade avait un autre raison que la simple jalousie ? Il aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt, mais surtout, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi capricieux… Tant de misère à cause de lui… Robin sentait cette boule au ventre se nouer à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il lui en faudrait du temps pour gommer ses **remords** , mais il allait tout faire pour que Will lui pardonne un jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Duveteux (162 mots)**

Se retrouver à la cour du Roi d'Angleterre était une surprise permanente. Will tentait d'ouvrir les yeux en grand pour tout enregistrer et ne rien oublier. Pourtant, au départ, il n'avait pas été très emballé à l'idée de suivre son frère, mais maintenant, lui, l'ancien voleur, ne regrettait pas d'être venu. La table était recouverte de mets rares au goût incroyable comme ce fruit orange à la peau **duveteuse** que lui tendit son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Croque. J'en ai mangé en Terre Sainte, tu vas voir.

Will avait regardé le fuit avant de croqué dedans et de laisser échapper un chapelet de juron qui fit sursauter tous ses voisins dont son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est le meilleur fruit que je n'ai jamais mangé.

\- J'en suis content, mais fais le savoir plus discrètement.

\- Oh désolé, marmonna Will en se ramassant sur sa chaise.

Il lui restait un certains nombre de protocoles à assimiler.

...

 **Coucher de soleil (122 mots)**

C'était étrange comme même les petits riens paraissaient différents depuis qu'il avait tout avoué. Will en avait vu des **couchers de soleil** tristes ou plus joyeux, mais c'était si banal qu'il n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps, aussi lorsque Robin lui demanda de venir s'asseoir prêt de lui, il le fit en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Regarde ce coucher de soleil. C'est tellement beau.

\- Tu deviens poétique ou tu as peur pour demain ?

\- Peur ? S'étonna Robin.

\- Demain tu épouses Marianne, lui répliqua ce dernier.

Robin lui répondit par un léger rire et passa une main autour de ses épaules, oui, tout était différent, même un **coucher de soleil** parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

...

 **Peste (168 mots)**

\- **Peste** -soit ! S'exclama Robin au moment où il se coupa le doigt sur la hampe de la flèche qu'il était en train de tailler.

Assis à ses pieds, Will releva la tête en direction de son frère.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, j'ai glissé et du coup je me suis ouvert le doigt.

\- Fais-voir ? Demanda Will en se redressant.

Robin tendit sa main à son frère qui lui prit pour observer la coupure. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Cette blessure est grave, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, elle mérite bien un tel juron.

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi, répliqua Robin en retirant sa main.

\- Comment je pourrais me moquer d'une légende ? répondit Will toujours amusé en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour reprendre sa main.

Robin le laissa faire et Will pressa doucement la petite coupure en lui demandant toujours en souriant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin d'une amputation ?

...

 **Flaque (263 mots)**

Will était debout devant l'une des fenêtres du château bloquant sur la pluie qui tombait de manière si dru qu'on ne voyait pas à un mètre. Il connaissait ce genre de pluie. Elle était si intense qu'elle pénétrait profondément dans vos habits, presque que dans vos os et lorsque que vous étiez bloqué en dessous le froid finissait par vous faire claquer des dents. Will se rappelait comme il recherchait un abri en sautant par-dessus les grandes **flaques** qui trempaient ses chausses. Ce n'était pas agréable. Il détestait la pluie pour ça, même si maintenant il pouvait se contenter de la regarder à l'abri. Robin arriva dans son dos et déposa une couverture chaude sur ses épaules. Lui-même en avait déjà déposée une pour se réchauffer.

\- Viens prêt du feu.

\- J'arrive, murmura Will en le suivant.

Il n'aimait toujours pas la pluie mais aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas froid. Robin s'assit sur le tapis s'épongea la tête au passage avec la couverture et Will l'imita. Un bâillement lui échappa et Robin le prit par les épaules. Cette mission politique auprès des nobles avaient été longue et ennuyeuse. Il l'attira à lui, lui faisant déposer la tête sur son genou et Will se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Il avait sommeil alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller. Il entendait toujours la pluie au dehors mais il avait un feu, une couverture et Robin qui caressait doucement sa joue et ses cheveux trempés, alors il se laissa aller et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil avec un soupir d'aise, tout était parfait.

 **...**

 **Lune (206 mots)**

Assis sur le sol, les jambes ramenaient vers lui pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, Will regardait la **Lune**. A cette heure-là le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait dû être en train de dormir sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant la journée avait été riche en émotion et il avait bien failli perdre sa tête, mais depuis la victoire, Robin avait été porté par la foule et Will n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seul. Le jeune homme se sentait désemparé. Tout avait été si vite qu'il n'était plus très sûr de savoir où était sa place et pour la première fois, il regretta de lui avoir tout dit. Quelle place il avait dans sa vie pour lui de toute façon ? Will posa sa tête sur ses genoux sans réussir à retenir un frisson. Une branche qui craqua le fit sursauter. Surpris, il tourna la tête au moment où une silhouette glissant dans la pénombre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en glissant une main sur sa nuque.

\- Alors c'est donc là que tu te caches ?

\- Robin ?

Il perçut le sourire de son frère malgré les ombres et la boule se dénoua d'elle-même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Ronger (138 mots)**

Depuis des mois, depuis qu'il était arrivé au camp, se pavoisant comme le jeune paon présomptueux qu'il était, Will avait **rongé** son frein. Dés les premiers instant, il avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de dire à cet homme qui était malheureusement son frère qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Pendant des semaines, il avait laissé la colère le consumer, la haine le pousser même à faire ce geste presque irréparable, pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de délivrer le message du shérif, il sentait tous ces sentiments négatifs l'abandonner, en même temps que ses dernières forces. Il se surprit même à avoir envie qu'il prenne soin de lui, qu'il le protège, alors quand il noua ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras, il ne le repoussa pas… Il n'en avait plus envie.

...

 **Atterrir (149 mots)**

Servir d'éclaireur était une chose, se hisser à la cime des arbres pour anticiper les mouvements de la troupe des derniers partisans du shérif était une mission qui convenait totalement à Will. Éparpiller les barons après la mort du shérif avait été facile, mais ces derniers s'étaient regroupés et ils tentaient maintenant de récupérer la place et la fortune du shérif. Il fallait anticiper et le jeune voleur était un bon espion. Le problème c'est que dans son empressement, il ne fit pas attention à la branche pourrie qui craqua sous son pied, le déséquilibrant. Will tenta bien de se rattraper, mais sa main se referma dans le vide et il bascula. Plusieurs branches le ralentir à moitié, mais pas assez. Son corps **atterrit** lourdement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pendant que l'abîme l'aspira. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, il était en danger.

...

 **Existence (102 mots)**

Pendant tout le début de son **existence** , Robin s'était imaginé fils unique et héritier de son père. Il avait agi de manière relativement égoïste et exécrable, mais la guerre et la prison en Terre Sainte, lui avait comprendre combien son arrogance était vil et stupide. Mieux, elle lui avait prouvé que le plus important était ceux qu'on aimait, sa famille et ça pendant de long mois, il cru qu'il l'avait perdu… perdu jusqu'aux larmes de Will et sa confession faites en tremblant, des mots qui lui redonnaient une famille en lui offrant un frère… un frère pour qui il serait là désormais.

...

 **Archer (170 mots)**

C'était une réputation qu'il avait déjà avant de partir en Terre Sainte, Robin de Locksley était l'un des meilleurs **archers** de toute l'Angleterre et, quand il était devenu Robin des Bois, son talent n'avait cessé d'éblouir les autres. Cela l'amusait et il avait enseigné avec patience l'art de bien utiliser un arc. Maintenant que la lutte contre le shérif était finie, il n'avait guère qu'un seul élève. Autant Will était habile pour lancer des couteaux, autant l'arc n'était pas sa spécialité. C'était les nobles qui chassaient à l'arc et c'était bien le problème, il en était un maintenant. Doucement, son frère se pencha, et fit glisser sa main qu'il avait mit trop haut.

\- Maintenant fais le vide et lâche la flèche.

Will hocha la tête, ferma un œil et tira. Le trait parti à toute vitesse pour se planter au centre du mannequin et Robin sourit.

\- Eh tu vois que tu pouvais y arriver !

\- J'en ai jamais douté ! Répliqua son frère faussement sûr de lui.

...

 **Fardeau (117 mots)**

Lui qui se savait habile, débrouillard et charmeur, depuis qu'il était vu par les autres comme le frère de Robin, il se sentait surtout devenir un véritable **fardeau**. Quoi qu'il tente, il faisait tout de travers, n'ayant aucune idée du protocole et de la manière dont un noble était censé se comportait. Cela l'agaçait au plus au point et ce n'était pas les éclats de rire un peu moqueurs de son frère qui arrangeaient les choses. Heureusement que tout s'arrangeait le soir… Le soir Robin venait s'asseoir à ses côtés devant l'âtre de la cheminée et venait lui parler d'histoire, de protocole, de politique. Le lendemain, il ne faisait plus les mêmes erreurs, il en faisait d'autres…


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Savon (116 mots)**

Will n'était pas habitué au luxe de la vie de château, mais il commençait à y prendre goût. Se plonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude et profiter du **savon** à l'odeur boisé étaient sans doute l'un des avantages qu'il préférait. Cela le changeait de l'eau froide de la rivière et il lui arrivait même parfois de s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce que Robin juge amusant de le réveiller en lui déversant un sceau de plus sur la tête tout en riant. Will grognait pour la forme avant de tenter de se venger. La dernière fois, il avait réussi à agripper son frère et à le faire plonger tout habillé dans le baquet, cela lui apprendrait à le provoquer.

...

 **Fléau (129 mots)**

La charge du soldat le fit rouler au sol assez lourdement. Toutefois, Will était assez agile pour s'éviter une blessure grave et il roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de lame assassine. En s'écartant, il butta sur le corps d'un autre soldat et sa main se referma sur un manche de bois. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il referma ses doigts sur ce dernier, effectuant un mouvement ample pour frapper son assaillant. Les boules hérissés de piques du **fléau** prirent le soldat en pleine tête et l'envoyèrent rouler au sol. Le jeune homme se redressa et lança un regard satisfait au **fléau** qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il aimait bien les poignards, mais honnêtement, c'était pas mal ça aussi, il allait le garder !

...

 **Compagnie (193 mots)**

Il y avait des jours où Will savait qu'il n'était pas de bonne **compagnie** , des jours où il était énervé après lui-même, où il se sentait ridicule et inutile. Robin avait l'habitude de se mouvoir dans la bonne société. Il connaissait leurs usages et leur langage, alors que lui était pataud, maladroit… comme un paysan… parce que c'était ce qu'il était, un paysan qui se prenait pour un noble et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il avait presque envie de disparaître et ne plus revenir, mais à chaque fois, ces jours-là, il se passait quelque chose. D'un regard Robin comprenait son malaise, sa colère contre lui-même et son agacement. Il comprenait et même s'il était agressif et ronchon, il venait lui parler, le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras… Les mots et les gestes de son frère parvenaient toujours à le rassurer et le jeune homme se sentait mieux, elle était là sa place, pas au milieu de ces nobles qui ne le verraient jamais comme l'un d'entre eux, mais aux côtés de son frère… Et ça c'était mieux, ça le mettait de meilleure humeur, ça lui donnait envie de rester.

...

 **Hamac (146 mots)**

Ne rien faire était une impression assez étrange, mais qui ne dérangeait pas Will. Après leur lutte contre le shérif et ses sbires, il était normal qu'ils aient tous besoin de repos. Encore peu à l'aise dans les couloirs du château, le jeune homme était descendu dans la forêt en contrebas, cherchant les arbres les mieux appropriés pour y attacher un **hamac**. Tranquillement, il se glissa à l'intérieur et se laissa bercer. C'était une habitude prise dans le camp des hors-la-loi et il appréciait l'apaisement du subtil mouvement de balancier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir et il ne remarqua pas son frère se rapprocher de lui. Robin déplia une couverture qu'il lui déposa sur les épaules avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Pour le moment son frère s'entêtait à dormir dehors, mais il était hors de question qu'il ait froid.

...

...

 **Sandale (127 mots)**

Quand Robin entra dans la chambre de son frère, il le retrouva assis par terre en train de tenter de repriser l'une de ses **sandales** dont le talon avait besoin d'être renforcé. En l'entendant entrer, Will redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils devant l'air hébété de son frère.

\- Quoi ? Je fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Elles l'ont d'avoir bien vécu, tu devrais en commander une autre paire au cordonnier.

\- C'est bien un noble d'avoir toujours l'envie de jeter.

Robin soupira et s'agenouilla vers lui.

\- Will, personne ne te jugera parce que tu as commandé une paire de **sandale** neuve. Tu as le droit petit frère, tout autant que moi. Je t'emmène ? On te commandera une paire de botte aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Mouette (197 mots)**

Debout sur la plage, Will observait les **mouettes** qui planaient autours des bateaux qui quittaient l'Angleterre. Il n'était de secret pour personne que le Roi Richard préférait ses terres de France et que son passage ne serait que de courte durée. Il était aussi normal qu'il demande à ses chevaliers les plus fidèles de l'accompagner et de prendre part à la vie de la cours. L'air était frais et un léger frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune noble qui ne focalisait toujours sur les voiles disparaissant à l'horizon. Une main qui pressa son épaule, le fit violemment sursauter. Il se retourna, croisant le sourire de son frère.

\- Tu es en train de rêver ?

\- Euh... Non, enfin je ne crois pas.

\- Alors dans ce cas rentrons, lui répliqua Robin.

Will hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, tout en formulant la question qui trahissait ses interrogations.

\- Dis-moi Robin, pourquoi tu as refusé d'accompagner le Roi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te serais senti bien là-bas, répliqua son frère sur le ton de l'évidence, et puis nous avons pas mal de choses à reconstruire ici tu ne penses pas ?

...

 **Rentrer (150 mots)**

 **Rentrer** chez lui n'avait pas ressemblé à ce qu'il s'était imaginé pendant tout le trajet du retour. Il avait espéré que son père serait là, qu'il l'attendrait et qu'il accepterait ses demandes de pardon. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver sa demeure en ruines et son père assassiné. Il ne s'attendait pas à devenir un fugitif, à combattre un shérif cruel, chaperonné par une sorcière maléfique ni même à rencontrer l'amour dans la sœur de cet ami qui son âme pleurait encore tous les jours. Mais finalement, ce n'était même pas cela le plus étonnant. Non, le plus étonnant, la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais ou imaginé c'était ce regard vert braqué sur lui, un regard rempli de larmes, de doute, de sincérité et d'épuisement. Un long frisson traversa le corps de Robin.

\- J'ai un frère…

Et c'était sans doute la plus grande des surprises que lui réservait la vie.

...

 **Bulle (149 mots)**

Robin se tourna doucement sur la gauche. Avec douceur, il passa le bras sous la nuque de son frère pour le ramener doucement dans ses bras. Après qu'Azeem l'eut aidé à prendre soin de ses blessures, il lui avait demandé de s'allonger pour prendre un peu de repos. Will s'était écroulé de sommeil en quelques secondes. Robin l'avait d'abord regardé avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras était la plus forte. Il avait un frère… un frère qui ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais attendu, mais il était là et il allait prendre soin de lui. Autour d'eux, leurs amis s'affairaient pour préparer ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour aller à Nottingham. Il vaquer à leur occupation sans les déranger, laissant les deux frères dans leur **bulle** pendant qu'ils apprenaient à se redécouvrir.

...

 **Complicité (105 mots)**

C'était étrange ce sentiment comme la **complicité** avait été immédiate entre eux une fois que Will s'était ouvert à Robin. Une fois qu'il lui avait avoué leurs liens. Robin ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait bercé tendrement et avait prit soin de ses blessures. Et puis dés le lendemain, elle était là cette complicité. Les regards, les petites réflexions amusées, les taquineries, tout ce qui était en train de faire d'eux des vrais frères, comme s'ils l'avaient été depuis l'enfance, comme s'il n'avait fallu que quelques mots pour faire jaillir ce qui avait été une évidence cachée. Ils étaient frères.

...

 **Serviette (137 mots)**

Robin laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement pendant qu'il attrapa une pile de **serviettes** qu'il jeta sur son frère.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour la sortir de l'eau.

\- Oh ça pour faire quelque chose, tu as fait quelque chose ! Tu as failli te noyer ! Marmonna Robin en prenant une autre serviette pour lui éponger les cheveux.

Will protesta pour la forme avant de se remettre à claquer des dents. Il était frigorifié et il appréciait le fait que son frère soit là pour prendre soin de lui, surtout qu'il le sentait inquiet et il lui murmura.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Will. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère c'est tout. Ne me refait plus ce genre de peur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Epée (295 mots)**

La fête était joyeuse, bruyante et festive. Le vin coulait à flot et Robin sortit de la pièce pour prendre un peu l'air. Dans la salle attenante, il tomba sur Will qui sursauta, comme prit en faute, faisant échapper l'objet qu'il tenait à la main et qui tomba sur le sol bruyamment. Robin reconnut l'épée de leur père et fronça les sourcils pendant que Will se précipita pour la ramasser.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé. Elle est à toi, je n'aurais pas dû la toucher. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas abîmé et…

\- Chut… Ralenti, le coupa Robin, épaté par la cadence du débit de son frère.

Ce dernier suspendit sa phrase et tendit l'épée à Robin avait de faire mine de sortir en courant de la pièce. Chose qu'il ne put faire parce que son frère, le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Eh ! Ne te sauve pas !

Il le tira vers lui et lui remit l'épée entre les mains.

\- Je la porte, mais elle était à notre père. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte comment il l'a eu ?

Will frémit. Lui qui se sentait comme le bâtard de la famille, est-ce que son frère était en train de vouloir lui redonner une vraie place ? Il laissa donc Robin l'asseoir sur un banc et l'observa s'installer à ses côtés, plaquant son épaule contre la sienne pendant qu'il expliqua.

\- Il m'a raconté son histoire quand j'avais six ans, un soir d'hiver devant la cheminée. Il adorait raconter des histoires.

Will frémit, se détendit un peu et appuya en retour son épaule contre celle de son frère. Leur père n'était pas le seul apparemment à aimer raconter des histoires et il se ferait un plaisir de les écouter.

...

 **Cheminée (122 mots)**

Il neigeait. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois que Will en voyait, bien au contraire, mais tout était différent. Lui qui haïssait la neige, qui haïssait l'hiver, pour la première fois, il ne ressentait pas cette rage, parce qu'il n'était pas dehors. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un château aux murs épais, dans une pièce où une grande **cheminée** réchauffait avec douceur l'atmosphère. Tout à ses émotions, il ne fit pas attention au frisson qui le parcourut. En revanche, une autre personne le fit et une voix lui demanda.

\- Tu as froid ?

Will sursauta et se retourna en direction de son frère.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi chercher de nouvelles bûches.

...

 **Partager (114 mots)**

Le bonheur était réellement dans les petits riens, les choses banales auxquelles on ne pensait pas et qui pourtant étaient essentielles. Robin était en train d'en prendre conscience pleinement alors qu'il était assis à la table de son château en train de partager un repas avec son frère. Will était d'humeur joyeuse ce matin et il lui racontait une histoire en riant et en picorant dans les plats. C'était quelque chose de banale, mais ce repas était d'une importance capitale, Will semblait heureux, détendu et c'était la première fois depuis six mois. Une étape venait de se franchir, là, à cette table et son frère n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de partager un repas.

...

 **Sang (128 mots)**

Assis dans cette caverne qui lui avait servi d'abri providentiel pour échapper à ses poursuivants, Will observait ses mains se mettre à trembler. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais la couleur de ses doigts ne l'était pas plus. Ils étaient rouges… rouges comme sa tunique. Le jeune homme perdait du **sang** , trop de **sang** , trop rapidement. Son état était déjà précaire et s'il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever et une deuxième sortie, il avait fort à parié qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de ce piège ! Quelle stupidité ! Si seulement il avait prit le temps de prévenir les autres de ce qu'il avait vu… ou de prévenir au moins son frère… Seulement, il était trop tard. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul… une nouvelle fois…

...

 **Sorcière (111 mots)**

Azeem était un guerrier courageux tout autant qu'un homme de lettre passionné aussi par les sciences. Il savait se battre avec habilité, pouvait réciter de la poésie et avait également de bon talent de médecin. Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quelle situation à part ce qu'il ne comprenait pas de manière rationnel et là, cella commençait à faire beaucoup. Entre les spectres qu'il avait crus réels et la **sorcière** qui tentait de les tuer, ce pays glacial semblait posséder bien des choses étranges. Une sorcière… une vraie…. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnage qu'il avait envie d'affronter, mais si elle menaçait son ami, il le ferait quand même.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Faux / Sorcière (202 mots)**

Depuis qu'Azeem avait tué la sorcière du shérif, Will savait que ce genre de créature démoniaque existait. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que la jolie jeune femme rencontrée dans les bois en train de ramasser des champignons soit une de ces créatures. Pourtant, à peine avait-il mit un pied dans sa cabane que son apparence avait changé et qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer. Le jeune homme avait esquivé la plupart des ses attaques, mais il se sentait épuisé. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle devait avoir mit quelque chose dans son verre et s'il s'écroulait... Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, mais cette dernière avait juré sa perte et quand elle lui plongea dessus pour le tuer, il eut le réflexe d'allonger le bras pour agripper le manche de la faux qu'il retourna comme une arme contre la sorcière. La lame lui transperça la poitrine de part en part, l'empalant mortellement. La créature poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Will en profita pour tenter de sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette cabane maudite, mais il n'avait pas fait dix pas que la drogue finit de le terrasser et qu'il s'écroula lourdement sur l'herbe humide.

...

 **Rançon / Sorcière (102 mots)**

Robin tremblait des pieds à la tête sans parvenir à s'arrêter depuis qu'il avait reçu ce courrier, ce maudit courrier qui lui demandait une somme d'argent qu'il n'avait pas en échange de la vie de son jeune frère. Pour rendre leur demande de **rançon** plus crédibles, les kidnappeurs l'avait fait porter par une femme qui ressemblait à une sorcière, une femme démoniaque qui avait ricané en lui expliquant que les mots avaient été tracé avec du sang, le sang de Will et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en vide entièrement, il devait répondre dans l'heure où il ne retrouverait qu'un corps.

...

 **Médaillon (179 mots)**

Un sourire aux lèvres, Robin écarta une branche et laissa son regard tomber sur son frère.

\- Ah voilà, c'est donc là que tu te caches !

Ce dernier sursauta et fit glisser un objet dans sa poche. Robin fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si très bien, marmonna Will.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien !

\- Will, le réprimanda son frère.

Ce dernier soupira et sortit un petit **médaillon** de sa poche, un orbe avec une croix dans un joli métal travaillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as trouvé une jeune femme à qui tu veux offrir un bijou ?

\- Non… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère, Robin…

Ce dernier frémit et fit glisser sa main au médaillon de son père qu'il portait tous les jours.

\- Pourquoi tu le caches ? Porte-le, lui dit son frère en lui prenant pour lui mettre autour du cou. Pour ne pas les perdre, c'est mieux petit frère, crois-moi.

...

 **Confiance (142 mots)**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, à eux huit, la ville fortifiée pour sauver leur compagnon, Will n'avait pas peur, même si cela aurait dû être le cas. Non, il n'avait pas peur ! Il se sentait presque invincible, même. Tout cela parce que son rêve s'était réalisé. En colère, à bout de forces, il avait avoué à Robin ce lien qui les unissait et au lieu de le rejeter, Robin l'avait accepté, serré dans ses bras, avait prit soin de ses blessures et lui avait fait **confiance** … Oui, Robin lui faisait **confiance** et cela suffisait à le galvaniser. Avec la **confiance** de son frère, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ! C'était impossible ! Ils allaient sauver leurs amis et vaincre le shérif. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

...

 **Noël (232)**

La préparation du grand repas pour la fête de **Noël** donnait littéralement le tournis à Will. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme voyait autant de plats et de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres lui passer sous le nez. Il avait envie de goûter à tout, que ce soit viandes, fromages ou pâtisseries au miel. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait à la table du Roi… Clairement ça, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé de sa vie et donc il faisait de son mieux pour bien se tenir et ne pas faire honte à son frère, même lorsque des plats de plus en plus alléchant passèrent devant ses yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, Robin l'observait en souriant. Il était si inquiet par le protocole qu'il en oubliait de manger. Le comte de Locksley attrapa donc un couteau et trancha une épaisse tranche de rôti juteuse qu'il déposa sur l'épais tranchoir de pain de son frère. Le jus imbiba la mie et l'odeur le fit saliver.

\- Tu me dis si tu veux autre chose, lui murmura Robin en souriant.

\- Euh… Non, je vais déjà commencer par ça, répondit Will en attaquant sérieusement la tranche de viande avec son couteau.

Son frère, un feu dans la cheminée, un repas copieux, ce n'était pas si mal que ça Noël et il comptait bien en profiter !


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE SHERWOOD**_

 _ **...**_

 **Bouillon (256 mots)**

Will avait joué les blasé tant devant Azeem que devant Marianne, mais maintenant qu'il avait récupéré le bol de **bouillon** qu'il voulait porter à Robin, il n'avait plus besoin de masque et il était inquiet. Du bout du pied, il poussa la porte de la chambre et appela.

\- Robin ?

Un grognement accueilli sa question et le jeune homme se rapprocha du lit de son frère. Pelotonné en boule sous les couvertures, ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à s'asseoir. Will soupira, posa le bol de bouillon sur la table à côté du lit et se laissa tomber sur le bord de la couche de son frère. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux collés par la fièvre, mais fut satisfait de voir qu'elle était moins vive, les remèdes d'Azeem devant commencer à faire effet.

\- Robin, je t'ai amené du bouillon, il faut manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, coassa on frère.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu es malade, mange donc ce bouillon si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse ingurgiter de force !

Robin se redressa un peu en marmonnant et lança un coup d'œil en travers à son frère, un frère auquel il trouva un air bien sérieux.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Laisse-moi aller chercher un entonnoir pour les oies et on en reparle, lui répliqua Will toujours aussi sérieux.

Robin fit la moue.

\- Du bouillon tu as dis ?

\- Parfaitement, lui répliqua Will en reprenant le bol. Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.

...

 **Tremblement (147 mots)**

La douleur remonta le long de sa jambe et Will laissa échapper une longue plainte qu'il maudit mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de signaler sa présence. Leurs ennemis étaient encore là, tapis dans l'ombre. S'ils parvenaient à le retrouver, il ne pourrait pas prévenir Robin et s'il ne pouvait pas le prévenir. Will secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sinistres, réprima un long **tremblement** et s'arracha au tronc de l'arbre pour se remettre en marche. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il sentait le sang coulait le long de son mollet et l'attelle qu'il s'était bricolé en arrachant sa jambe du piège tenait à peine son os brisé. Il avait tellement mal… Le pas suivant fut celui de trop. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme et Will s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, le vent balayant son visage inerte trempé par la fièvre.

...

 **Pluie (221 mots)**

Il pleuvait… Non, pire que cela, il tombait des rideaux d'eau glacés et sombres qui empêchaient de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi. Robin était frigorifié et épuisé, pourtant, il refusait de rentrer. Par chance, il venait d'échapper à une tentative d'assassinat et les mots des conjurés l'avaient glacé bien plus que la **pluie**. Ils s'en étaient prit à Will… et son petit frère était là quelque part. Ils lui avaient lancé au visage qu'il devait être mort, mais Robin refusait de le croire. Pourtant un cri se noua subitement dans sa gorge. Il y avait un corps étendu sur le sol, un corps inerte…

Robin courut et se jeta au chevet de son cadet. Will était là, étendu sur cette terre détrempé, les vêtements gorgés d'eau et de terre. D'un coup d'œil, le jeune noble nota la jambe en sang gravement blessé de son cadet et sa main se posa sur sa joue. Une joue brûlante malgré la pluie glacée ce qui le réjouit et le terrifia à la fois. Il brûlait de fièvre… Il était vivant, mais pour combien de temps. Avec douceur, Robin glissa les mains sous son corps et le ramena dans ses bras pour l'enrouler dans sa cape et le protéger de la pluie tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis là Will. Accroche-toi !

...

 **Délirer (190 mots)**

Robin savait bien que restait là, assis toute la journée sur le bord du lit de son jeune frère ne servait pas à grand-chose. Azeem lui avait dit, le plus dangereux était la fièvre. Il avait réduit la fracture, bandé solidement la jambe de son cadet, mais la fièvre était mauvaise. Robin l'avait compris en le voyant **délirer** tout en se tordant de douleur dans son lit. Son petit frère était mal en point. Son corps avait du mal à lutter et il se sentait parfaitement inutile. Alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester là, à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main et lui passer des linges sur le visage quand la fièvre remontait trop… et puis… il était seul dans cette chambre, alors il pouvait bien pleurer… personne ne serait là pour juger sa douleur… Sous ses mains, Will se cabra, gémissant de douleur et luttant contre sa fièvre. Robin frissonna, plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front en murmurant.

\- Lutte petit frère… Je suis là… Lutte…

...

 **Décompte (236 mots)**

Robin avait presque perdu le **décompte** des heures et des jours. Pour le moment, son monde se résumait à Will, luttant contre l'infection avec toute la force dont il était capable et il était fort son frère… depuis la veille, les délires s'estompaient, les pics de fièvre aussi et Robin reprenait espoir. Sa main qui caressait son front et sa joue appréciait de sentir sa peau d'une chaleur normale et ce fut là, sous ses doigts qu'il le sentit frémir à peine quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent.

\- Will ! Souffla Robin bouleversé de croiser de nouveau ses iris verts.

\- Rob'…in, coassa Will d'une voix cassée.

\- Will… Mon Dieu… J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre ! Répliqua son frère en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Encore dans un brouillard douloureux, à peine conscient de son environnement, Will s'accrocha à son frère et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ils veul…ent te… tuer.

\- Je sais… Ne t'en fais, pas, je sais, répondit Robin sans desserrer ses bras qui l'entourait. C'est toi qu'ils ont failli tuer. J'ai eu si peur.

Will frissonna et Robin le reposa doucement sur le lit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je refuse de te perdre Will Scarlett.

Son jeune frère sourit et se blottit dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Moi… aussi… je t'aime, Robin…


End file.
